Salandrya Dawnseeker
|faction = |class = |profession = |health = 32k |level = ?? |status = Married |location = }} Salandrya Dawnseeker, Born in Quel'thalas in earlier ages to the Third War, Is An expert in the use of Arcane and Dark Magics, Former member of the Blood Knights Order and Devoted to the Silvermoon Empire. Fall of Quel'thalas Another Peaceful day at the City of Silvermoon, The Young 19 years old Salandrya was training her magical skills. There were rumours of enemies in the outter areas, something the mighty rangers wich she admired could easily deal with. Salandrya had always admired the Ranger Sylvanas Windrunner and hope'd to become as strong as she was one day, Every day she could, salandrya would approach the outside camps of the rangers and watch their usual practise in hunting and was always impressed by their speed and skill with bows.Like any other day she kept her routine and visited some of the camps but this time the rangers were gone, She knew of course they should be dealing with the enemies she had heard off, Interested in the battle result she followed the track until out of nowhere. The Mighty Sylvanas Windrunner appeared among other rangers wich looked severely wounded. Something was wrong, as she was pulled away from the path and taken back with the rangers to the safety of the outside post near the capital, she could watch creatures never seen before, Rooting monsters followed by Dark looking mages and Abobinable War machines approached, lead by a Dark looking knight wich froze her your heart by only watching him approach. Salandrya was led to the safety of the city while the wounded rangers returned to the battlefield but it would been useless. The elves, in an attempt to stop the blight from spreading further into Eversong Woods, set the area around the destroyed runestone to the torch. But the armies of the Scourge pressed on, breaking through the Elfgates and through Silvermoon itself. Ranger General Sylvanas Windrunner led the defense as best she could, but she fell to the power of Frostmourne. In a cruel gesture of dominance, Arthas took Sylvanas' lifeless body and ripped her spirit from it, creating the first banshee. Even the blade Quel'Delar, King Anasterian and the Convocation of Silvermoon were no match for Arthas' legions, slaughtered with their people by the relentless tide of the mindless undead. Salandrya terrified by this massacre managed to escape with other elves out of the city. The Exodus With Silvermoon in ruins and the elves broken and scattered, Salandrya had lost her home and family, Her drepression was only helped by the anger consuming her and a lust to revenge her fallen brothers had taken over her. But Nothing could be done, The High Elves lead by the prince Kael'thas Sunstrider abandoned the lands. Only After the Sunwell's Destruction did they realised how much they needed to feed. The Lust for magic was consuming the elven spirit. The Prince Kael'thas Sunstrider promised them a cure, But This cure required sacrifices. The First of them, alliance with the demons. After the atrocities she had seen upon quel'thalas, Salandrya among other elves left and took refuge on the draenei city of Shattrath. There The Elves were helped by the Mighty A'dal, Salandrya's lust for magic had been diminished. Now she could re start her training, Seeking this knowledge she approached some of her elven brothers. There she meet the one who would be her mentor Magister Astalor Bloodsworn, A young but wise High elf expert in dark magics. After some months salandrya had grew in strengh and knowledge on this dark arts, she had became a powerfull necromancer. Six Years had Passed since Quel'Thalas destruction but the hatred and suffering for her lost ones had not yet dissapeared, She was trapped in the destroyed planet with no way to return to her beloved azeroth. The Demon Illidan had closed the portals years ago. But Something unexpected would soon happen, The breach between Azeroth and Outland would be opened once again. Escape From The Outlands Rumours were spreading all over shattrath, As new faces appeared in the city, The Dark portal had been re Opened and heroes of azeroth marched upon the outlands in lust for glory, But what glory could be achieved in a world so devastated. Salandrya could not believe the rumours and so she traveled west once again to the Hellfire Peninsula. Suddenly on the Road, a Group of Orcs approached the way, Amused by the incoming battle she prepared to stand against the wretched orcs as they passed her by yelling ``For The Horde´´ Why would they not attack her ? Confused salandrya even considered the posibility that the alliance and the horde had allied in the years wich passed. But she would soon realise the Elves were no more part of the Alliance. As she arrived at the Portal, she could see the great armies of the Horde and the alliance fighting together against the demonic legions. That had cleared her doubts the horde and the alliance were finally one. Or so did she though, after aproaching the battlefield, she approached the human side as she was pulled away by one of their general wich yelled ``Return to your side Wretched Horde elf !´´ She was Attonished and confused. And So she realised the truth, The Elves had joined the horde, but the reasons remained unclear. No other choise was left but to approach the Horde Side where she was welcomed by Liutenant general Orion and asked to join her bretheren in combat against the demonic legions. Salandrya Accepted and was given a Horde Tabard to ressemble her alliance, And so Salandrya Joined The Battle Against the Fierce Demons, finally a real challenge to her new found skills in dark magic. As the Battle ended and the Demons Pulled away, she turned back to the stairs of the portal, the time had come for her to return to her beloved world. But was she ready for what was in the Other side... Return To Quel'Danas The Decision was done, She would cross the dark portal and return to her homeworld. As she climbed up the long stairs, she would begin to remember her past. Images of her childhood deep inside the eversong woods on the east sanctum till her first step on the grand city of silvermoon, but those images blured away as she remember the darkness that had consumed her beloved past. Only some steps from the portal were left as she closed her eyes and felt once again the magic energies of the portal sorrounding her, then a fresh wind blowing in her face, for one moment salandrya hesitated in opening her eyes praying it would not be another dream. The time had come, she opened her eyes just as she remembered the blasted lands, where she would cross the portal in search for any hope left, Lead by Kael'thas. There was no time to lose, Salandrya approached the Stables and asked directions on how to reach quel'danas as fast as she could, Given the directions she headed towards the Jungles of strangletorn where she would take a ship directed to her home. As she steped into the ship an uncertain feeling took over her, Salandrya was inpatient but also worried and scared for what she may find on Quel'Danas. The Ship set sails and directed north through the Great sea, a long travel where she would meet two blood elves seeking her own same wish, returning home, a week passed and the green coasts of Quel'danas could be seen on the horizon, the captain had to turn to an alternate route and would land on the Sunsail Anchorage. Excitement took over Salandrya as some minutes only were left. The ship had stoped and the beatiful coast town could be seen by the passengers, nothing could hold her now as she jumped of the boat. She was at home once more, the fresh wind blowing in her face, the coloured trees of autumm, her mind filled with memories of better times, and finallly a tear coming down her face. Her companions atonished like her decided to depart directly to the city of silvermoon while she decided to go east to find her sanctuary from childhood, wondering if her old friends had also returned. Salandrya quickly climbed into the back of a plainstrider and departed east through the woods, lots of creatures she used to remember only in her deepest dreams appeared once again in her path, there was only a hill between her and the beloved sanctuary as she left her mount and climbed it what she would see on the other side was not what her mind remembered. Salandrya closed her eyes as she reached the peak of the hill, as she opened them tears began falling down her face, her beloved sanctuary lied destroyed and ruined sorrounded by the creatures who had brough doom to her homeland, wretched undeads sorrounded the area and the ground carried the aspect of death itself covered by bones, But no more tears came down from her face, anger and hatred began to consume her as she ran towards the sanctuary to discovered three necromancers at the gates, consumed by her anger salandrya engaged battle against the damned, her knowledge would be finally put to a true test she quickly focused on the arcane spells taugh by her master but her hatred against the enemies consumed her power turning it into shadow magic wich was powerfull enough to strike her enemies down. The Corpses of the three necromancers lied at the entrance of the destroyed sanctuary, they were just guardians easily beaten, Salandrya quickly left the scene and directed north to her beloved silvermoon, attonished by what she had done but feeling no remorse for the slained necromancers. The Gates of Silvermoon could be seen near, nearly untouched by the destruction caused years ago, Probably re designed and restablished to it's former glory, the feeling of the crimes she had commited vanished upon entering the city, feeling herself reborn once again. The Silvermoon Empire Coming Soon... Enter, The Deceiver Coming Soon... A Call To Arms, Northrend Coming Soon... Unexpected Consequences Coming Soon... The Magic Seeker Coming Soon... Betrayed Coming Soon... The Tournament Coming Soon... Redemption Coming Soon... Cataclysm Coming Soon... Category:Silvermoon Empire